Season 2 (DuckTales 2017)
Season 2 of the 2017 version of the animated show, DuckTales premiered on October 20, 2018 and includes 23 half hour episodes and a one hour season finale. Broadcasting In the United States, Season 2 premiered on October 20th. Production The second season was mainly written by the same team of staff writer who wrote season 1 - series co-creator, co-producer and story editor Francisco Angones, Madison Bateman, Colleen Evanson, Christian Magalhaes and Bob Snow. Additional writers include the returning Rachel Vine and storyboard artist Emmy Cicierega. Executive producer Matt Youngberg and Francisco Angones were joined by season one line producer Suzanna Olson, who was promoted to producer. The season two episodes were directed by returning directors Matthew Humphreys and Tanner Johnson, as well as storyboard artist Jason Zurek (assisted by fellow storyboard artist Jason Reicher for one episodes). Sam Riegel continued as dialogue director. Cast and characters Main Cast * David Tennant (21 episodes) as Scrooge McDuck * Danny Pudi (18 episodes) as Huey Duck * Ben Schwartz (19 episodes) as Dewey Duck * Bobby Moynihan (17 episodes) as Louie Duck * Kate Micucci (19 episodes) as Webbigail Vanderquack * Beck Bennett (13 episodes) as Launchpad McQuack * Toks Olagundoye (10 episodes) as Mrs. Beakley * Tony Anselmo (10 episodes) as Donald Duck Recurring/Guest Cast * Paget Brewster (12 episodes) as Della Duck * Kari Wahlgren (12 episodes) as Roxanne Featherly, Coffee Cart Woman/Waitress, Anya Von Drake, Klara Von Drake, Crying Boy and Astronaut * Keith Ferguson (10 episodes) as Flintheart Glomgold, Johnny and Randy, Jeeves, Commissioner Haggard, Percival, Mr. Zee, Passenger, Citizen and Moonlander Mascon * Eric Bauza (6 episodes) as Beagle Boys (including Big Time Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Grandpappy Beagle and several unnamned Beagles), Captain Farley Foghorn and Funso Doll * David Kaye (6 episodes) as Duckworth and Rhutt Betlah * Jim Rash (6 episodes) as Gyro Gearloose * April Winchell (6 episodes) as Zenith, Spear Computer, Security System and Darkwing Dancers * Susanne Blakeslee (5 episodes) as Mrs. Quackfaster and Gyropuddlians * Julie Bowen (5 episodes) as Penumbra * Lance Reddick (5 episodes) as Lunaris * Natasha Rothwell (5 episodes) as Zan Owlson * Chris Diamantopoulos (4 episodes) as Storkules, Drake Mallard, Mythical Goat and Melon * Lin-Manuel Miranda (4 episodes) as Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and Sheriff Marshall Cabrera * Rob Paulsen (4 episodes) as Gibbous * Fred Tatasciore (4 episodes) as Charybdis, Bombie, Gyropuddlians, Fisherman, Town Mayor and Townspeople * Laura Bailey (3 episodes) as Palus and Mail Lady * Libe Barer (3 episodes) as Violet Sabrewing * Josh Brener (3 episodes) as Mark Beaks * Kimiko Glenn (3 episodes) as Lena * Marc Evan Jackson (3 episodes) as Bradford Buzzard * Tom Kenny (3 episodes) as Cousin Fethry and Dr. Atmoz * Yuri Lowenthal (3 episodes) as Butler Dad, DT-87 and Nightmare Beast * Margo Martindale (3 episodes) as Ma Beagle * Sam Riegel (3 episodes) as Gavin, Moonlanders and Gilded Man * Omid Abtahi (2 episodes) as Djinn * Michael Chiklis (2 episodes) as Zeus * Jim Cummings (2 episodes) as Jim Starling and Paddywhack * John Gemberling (2 episodes) as Doofus Drake * Jennifer Hale (2 episodes) as Oceanika and Townspeople * Allison Janney (2 episodes) as Goldie O'Gilt * Selenis Leyva (2 episode) as Officer Cabrera * Catherine Tate (2 episodes) as Magica De Spell * Paul F. Tompkins (2 episodes) as Gladstone Gander * Nia Vardalos (2 episodes) as Selene * James Adomian (1 episode) as Jones * Noah Baird (1 episode) as additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker (1 episode) as Bubba Duck and Benjamin Frankloon * Corey Burton (1 episode) as Ludwig Von Drake and Corvus Von Drake * Nicolas Cantu (1 episode) as B.O.Y.D. * Jaime Camil (1 episode) as Don Karnage * Bernardo de Paula (1 episode) as José Carioca * Arturo Del Puerto (1 episode) as Panchito Pistoles * John DiMaggio (1 episode) as Fisher * Bill Fagerbakke (1 episode) as Present * Grey Griffin (1 episode) as Mann * John Hodgman (1 episode) as John Rockerduck * Jameela Jamil (1 episode) as Gandra Dee * Gabe Kunda (1 episode) as Narrator * Jack McBrayer (1 episode) as Past * Tara Platt (1 episode) as Doofus' Mom * Tad Stones (1 episode) as Guard * Cree Summer (1 episode) as Amunet * Russi Taylor (1 episode) as young Donald * Edgar Wright (1 episode) as Alistair Boorswan Episodes Notes Category:Seasons (2017)